


children of hades and apollo

by planetundersiege



Series: Solangelo Week 2020 [6]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Parent Swap, Solangelo Week, Solangelo Week 2020, Wordcount: 100-500, godswap, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24925384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Solangelo Week 2020: Day 6: GodswapWill Solace was everything you didn’t expect a son of Hades to be like.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Solangelo Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796689
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	children of hades and apollo

Will Solace was everything you  _ didn’t  _ expect a son of Hades to be like. The first one was his looks, he had bright blond hair and sun tanned skin and a constant smile on his face, making him look more like the son of a god like Apollo or Athena. He was never grumpy, mad or introverted. At first, there had been countless of rumors about him, and many campers had began to fear him simply because he was the son of Hades, but he couldn’t care less about what others thought about him, and continued to live his life, making friends.

And soon, the whole camp stopped being wary of him, since none of those stereotypes seemed to fit with him.

Yes, he had the power to summon the dead and talk to and control them, to shadow travel, and create a sense of fear in others, along with several other abilities, but those were just that, his powers, and not his personality.

He loved animals, which was a bit hard, since most disliked him for “smelling like death”, so when the camp got a tame hellhound he had immediately bonded with it.

He was also the head of the infirmary, doing his best to help and heal as many campers as he could, which some would find a bit ironic because of his godly background and association with death. But working in the infirmary was what he really loved doing, and he spent several hours every day there.

And when his shift was over, he always went out to spend time with his boyfriend, Nico, a son of Apollo that also seemed to be the complete opposite of what he should be. It was pretty fun, that both of them were literal opposites, both in personality and the way they weren’t the stereotypes of their godly parents too. Nico could practically be a child of Hades, and Will a child of Apollo. If they hadn’t been claimed, that was probably what most people would assume what they were.

It was a thing they really loved to talk about at the campfire, Will happily snuggled against Nico’s shoulder while they made smores. Sometimes when they were alone, Will would start chanting in ancient Greek, raising a few skeletons from the Earth that ended up spelling “I love you” with their bodies or something similar. It was extremely hilarious and a bit childish to use the powers like that, but to Nico, it was sweet. He was truly the sweetest son of Hades to have ever graced the Earth, and Nico would never want to date anyone else.


End file.
